flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trader of Stories
There are 15 story blocks in the book, and you must fill them all. Wagon * Get the broken wheel. * Get the sack of food from the wagon. * Give the food to the Zephyr pulling your wagon. * Click the pathway to continue. Outskirts * Get the acorns. * Get the flower. * Click the stone. * * Click the grass to exit. * Click the trees to the right. * Forest * Click the tree to the right of the one with no ribbons. * * Get the bell clapper and ribbon. * Exit, then exit again. Outskirts * Go to the town. Straw house * Click the front door. * Click the cat to get some fur. * Get the note. * * Exit, then go deeper into town. Center * Talk to the women by the well. * Click the horseshoe sign to go to the stable. Stable * Talk to the woman leaning against the wall, to get her to watch Zephyr. * Ask her about Derrida. * Leave, and go to the forge. Forge * Talk to the blacksmith. * Give him the broken wheel. * * Leave the immediate area, then go to the house on the hill. House * Add the clapper to the bell. * Ring the bell. * Go inside. Inside * Get the amulet. * Get the pot. * Talk to the old woman. * * Leave, and go to the inn. Wayside Inn * Get the acorns. * Click on the cart to talk to the merchant. * * Talk again to buy the two recipes. * Leave, and go to the inn. In the Inn * Get the flint on the table. * Click the drunk. * Go to the bartender. * * * Get the little blue bottle. * Click the curtain, and buy a bottle of wine. * Leave, and go to the town hall. Town Hall * Click on the largeish right-hand door. * Talk to the mayor. * * Leave, then click the door to the left. * * Get the lily pad. * Leave, and go to the house again. House * Enter. * Use the flint on the tinder in the stove. * Put the pot on the stove. * In this order, put these items in the pot: flower, drunkard's hair, amulet * In this order, put these items in the pot: cat's fur, lily pad, wine * Use the empty bottle on the pot. * Return to the Inn. Wayside Inn * Enter. * Use the amulet on the drunk. * Leave, and go to the stable. Stable * Give the drunk to the woman. * Leave, and return to the waterfall. Waterfall * Use the potion on the water. * * Return to the mayor. Mayor * Give the mayor the story of Derrida. * Leave, and go to the forge. Forge * Buy back your wheel. * Leave all the way back to your wagon. Wagon * Put your wheel on the wagon...